


The Things We Don't Talk About

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Healing, Past Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Maddie and Athena help Tara out of her abusive relationship. In the process the two friends must face their own haunting pasts.**Warning** The content of this story may be triggering. Be safe.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 18
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh." Athena rolled off Bobby. 

Bobby panted heavily beside her. Athena sat up and reached for her glass of water. Bobby admired the view of her bare back. 

"What time is it?" Bobbg asked her.

"Almost two in the morning." She told him.

"Wanna go again?" He asked. The kids were at Michael's and neither of them had to work.

"Yes." Athena grinned. She put her glass down and rolled back on top of him. "Bobby!" She screeched feeling his hands grab her ass.

RIIINNGG! 

Athena's head snapped up. "Ignore it." Bobby advised her. His lips made it hard for her to think and his hands remained on her ass.

"Bobby." Athena rolled off him. She heard Bobby sigh as she reached her phone. "It's Maddie." She said aloud before swiping her finger across the screen to answer. Bobby's head snapped up. It was unusual for anyone to call at this hour, but to have it be a friend gave Bobby a bad feeling. "Slow down." Athena told Maddie.

Bobby watched Athena repsonded with single syllables for a few minutes to whatever Maddie was saying. Bobby had no idea what Maddie was saying and Athena's answers were giving no clues. He furrowed his brow when he heard Athena tell Maddie she was on her way. Athena hung up amd walked into the closet to change. When she returned Bobby was sitting up in bed. 

"Well??" He asked impatiently.

Athena sat down on the bench at the end of the bed to put on her shoes, "A friend of Maddie's is in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Bobby watched Athena reach for her gun safe. He definitely didn't like the look of it. He didn't like thinking Athena might need it.

Athena waited until she put her gun in her purse to respond, "The woman's husband attacked her."

"So they should call the police." He shot back. His protective instincts were kicking in. Athena gave him a look. "I mean someone on duty." He waved off her look, obviously Athena was a cop. 

"The woman wouldn't let Maddie." Athena headed for the door. "But Maddie got her to let Maddie call me."

"Athena." Bobby's sharp voice caused her to freeze and turn back around. "I don't like this. I'm coming with you." He started to get out of bed.

"You're not." Athena replied with an air of finality. She approached him and softened her voice. "Maddie said her friend, Tara, was attacked by her husband. Having a strange man show up is not going to help."

"I don't have to even come inside I can wait in the car." Bobby suggested.

"I know you are worried for my safety." Athena linked her fingertips with his. "I'll be safe."

"Athena, call the police." Bobby gave one last attempt to talk some sense into her. But he knew it wasn't likely to change her mind.

"Once I see what's going on I'll assess from there. And I'll text." She kissed him. "I really got to go." She waited for Bobby to nod, a sign that though he may not like it, he wasn't going to be mad at her for going. She knew he didn't want her to go, and it's not that she wanted to leave, but Maddie asked for help and Athena couldn't very well say no. 

  
Athena kept her facial expression neutral but feelings stirred up inside her as she walked up the steps to the front door. She shoved them down and walked inside the house. She had a job to do.

"Athena." Maddie called from halfway up the stairs. She gestured for Athena to follow. 

"You okay?" Athena asked walking up the stairs.

"I'm fine." Maddie brushed her off. She tried to ignore the blood on her clothes. "Thank you for coming." Athena could tell she wasn't fine but let it go for now. Maddie was shaking. "Tara." Maddie opened the bedroom door. "This is my friend Athena."

"Hi Tara." Athena slowly entered. "Is it alright if I come in?" She waited for Tara to nod. Athena slowly crossed the room and sat in the floor in front of Tara.

"I'm sorry." Tara whispered. "I know it's really, really late. I didn't know who to call. I called Maddie. I didn't know what to do."

"It's alright." Athena told her. She glanced back towards the door. "Where's your husband now?"

Tara opened her mouth to say he fled the house but then she caught sight of him in the door way. She gasped. Athena turned around knowing exactly what Tara's reaction meant. Athena's eyes traveled to her purse where her gun was.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" He looked between the three woman.

"I'm Sergeant Grant." Athena kept her voice even. "I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Don't tell me calm down." He snarled in her face. Athena could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Athena didn't flinch, but she felt her hands shake. She clenched her fists to still them. "I'm not going to ask you again." She watched him move and sit on the bed. Athena quickly glanced quickly at Maddie then returned her eyes to him. In the distance her ears picked up the sound of sirens.

Less than two minutes a squad of police officers entered the house and neutralized the situation. Maddie and Athena convinced Tara to go to the hospital. Tara would only go if Athena and Maddie wemt with her. Athena amd Maddie went and never left Tara's side until a nutse promised to stay with her.

"You good?" Athena asked as she and Maddie walked through the sliding doors towards the visitor's parking lot.

"Not in the least." Maddie admitted. Her skin was crawling with horrible memories of Doug. Before she walked away Maddie noticed something in Athena. Her friend seemed shaken, and Athena was not a woman who was easily shaken. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The word felt disgusting coming out of her mouth, but Athena wasn't ready to admit the truth. "Good night." 

"Good night Athena." Maddie wanted to tell Athena she knew. She knew she wasn't okay, but Maddie couldn't find the words. She was too busy struggling with her own trauma.

  
Athena walked through the door, grateful to be home. The sun was barely starting to light up the sky. Bobby was slumped against his pillow, a book open on his lap. Athena took the book, marked his place, and set it on the night stand. She gently kissed Bobby's forehead. 

Bobby stirred. He winced feeling the pain in his neck from the awkward position he fell asleep in. "You're back."

"I am." Athena stroked his hair.

"I'm glad." A small smile flickered across his face. "Will you come to bed now?"

"Yea." Athena nodded. Making sure the drapes were firmly shut Athena sank into bed, utterly exhausted. 

Even as she tried to drift asleep the events of earlier that night played on a loop in her head. Athena knew it would be a while until she would be able to get a restful night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena talks to Maddie
> 
> Same warning applies**

Athena yawned as she poured herself another cup of coffee. She glanced at her watch. It was only two in the afternoon and she was on her third cup of coffee for the day. She had another four hours left in her shift and already couldn't wait to go to bed. 

Rick walked by and glanced into the kitchen out of habit. "Athena." He stopped. 

She looked up. "Hi Rick." Athena quickly tried to shake the sleepiness from her face.

"I'm heading to the hospital to interview Tara. Want to come? If not I can get another female to chaperone." He could tell something was off with his friend.

"No, I'll come." Athena nodded. 

The car ride was mostly silent. Athena felt Rick's eyes constantly flicker towards her, but ignored it. She wasn't ready to talk. Rick broke the silence with a few mundane questions which Athena answered quickly, eager to return to the quiet. Rick soon got the hint and stopped talking.

Athena stood quietly in the corner and watched Rick do his job. She was grateful for the opportunity to let her mind wander, but before too long Rick was done.

"Can you give us a minute?" Tara asked.   
Athena nodded and moved towards the door. "Athena, I meant for you to stay." 

Athena slowly turned around and walked to the vacant chair. Rick cleared his throat and walked out into the hall.

"I just wanted to thank you again. I should have listened to Maddie's warnings earlier. I just didn't want to believe her. I thought I was different."

Athena reached for her hand, "You did the right thing. You reached out for help when you were ready."

"I just can't believe I'm free of him."

"You are." Athena affirmed. "I know Maddie said she'd give you some names of support groups if and when you are ready, but if you need anything. Give me a call." Athena handed Tara her card.

"Thank you." Tara took it. Athena smiled and left.

**

Athena rolled over and looked at the time. It was only four in the morning. Athena was wide awake. She reached for her phone and texted Maddie: Can we get coffee later and chat?

A few hours later, once she was awake, Maddie responded and the two friends agreed to meet at a local coffee shop around eight. 

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course." Maddie sat down with her coffee. "Athena you look--"

"Like I haven't slept all week, well I haven't. Not really." Athena confessed. "Last night was especially hard. Bobby had a shift so I was alone. I didn't fall asleep till after midnight and I was up at four."

"Yea." Maddie nodded, "I got your text." She said with a smile. She had wondered why Athena was up at that hour.

"I haven't been scared to sleep alone since before I married Michael." Athena said quietly. Maddie opened her mouth to respond but Athena fired a question at her, "Tell me something. How did you find the way to tell someone your husband abused you?"

"Athena." Maddie felt like her blood had turned to ice water.

Athena saw her expression, "Not Bobby. Heavens no!" Athena said very quickly. She couldn't imagine Bobby ever doing something like that. Maybe that was part of Athena's problem. Her husband was the best. He made her feel safe and secure all the time. Maybe it lulled her into a false sense of security. "Not Michael either." She added.

Maddie waited for her to elobrate, but Athena didn't. "I got the hell out. I fled the state. I ran to Buck. I told myself I was just visiting, but deep down I knew I was running, freeing myself, or trying to." Maddie began. "Then I was terrified he'd find me. I slept with a baseball bat under my pillow and barely got a full night's sleep in a month. I went to therapy. All the therapy. Talk therapy, group therapy. And it helped. I'm still working through it and it will always be a part of me, but I'm done letting it control me."

Athena sat pensively looking out the window thinking for a few minutes. "I thought I had control of it. I thought it was behind me, but now it's like it's staring me in the face again."

"That happens. I dropped a plate at Chimney's once. It shattered and my first instinct was that he was going to hurt me for it." Athena's eyes snapped back to Maddie, "Chimney wouldn't and didn't." Maddie added, "but it was still my instinct. My point is, it is okay to acknowledge those feelings still exist. Just don't let yourself succomb to them."

"That seems to be my problem." Athena paused to sip her coffee. "I can't seem to stop thinking them." She opened her mouth to say more but stopped. Maddie remained silent watching her friend. Athena took a breath. "I was in college, law school actually." Maddie leaned forward to listen. "I was drinking, he was drinking. I don't remember much." Athena said. It was the truth or at least what she told herself. She honestly didn't know if it was her body's defense to block out the memory or if the alcohol she had consumed that night actually played a part in her poor recollection.

"It's okay." Maddie soothed.

"Next thing I remember he was trying to take advantage of me in the bathroom. He pushed and pushed. When I resisted he got physical, but I didn't stop fighting." Athena stopped. She couldn't go on. Maddie took her hand. "I never said anything to anyone ever. Three months later I met Emmitt and you know the rest." Athena looked at Maddie not at all to see understanding in the younger woman's face.

Holding it in had been wearing on her. Athena had to tell someone, but she wasn't ready to tell Bobby. "Do I have to tell him?" Athena asked. "I mean you told Chimney."

Maddie knew exactly who Athena meant by "him". "Your choice. You don't have to. I did tell Chimney. It wasn't easy. It is still painful, but I was also still living through it." Athena nodded remembering that night clearly when Maddie had been taken by Doug. "Tell Bobby or don't. It is up to you. Only you can make that choice."

"Thanks Maddie." Athena squeezed her hand.

"Anytime. Call me if you want to talk. I can also recommend a therapist if you want to talk to someone else."

"I don't know." Athena hesitated. It was hard enough to confide in a friend who she knew would understand. The idea of being that vulnerable to a stranger was not at all comforting."

"You don't have to decide right now." Maddie assured her.

Athena's phone chimed. "It's Bobby." He wanted to know when Athena would be home. She replied that she was having coffee with Maddie and would be home soon. 


	3. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is ready to talk.

Athena muled over what Maddie told her over the next few days. She was pensive and withdrawn, something Bobby noticed almost immediately. Athena brushed off his concern the few times he brought it up. Athena told him she was just thinking. Bobby eventually stopped asking, but didn't stop worrying about her. He watched her carefully. She was still eating, she helped the kids with their homework, did her household work, from the outside she seemed fine. But Athena didn't want to talk to him.

Athena was happy to be left alone to her thoughts. The memories that had been unburied caused her to react similarly to when her ex fiancè Emmitt was thrown back into her life. A part of her past she had tucked away with no intention of bringing to light, but now, here it was consuming her thoughts all day and night. She knew it wasn't healthy for her, for her wellbeing, or her relationship. Athena threw up a brick wall keeping everyone at arms length, especially Bobby. She couldn't let him through her brick wall. She needed him to stay on the other side of the wall until she was ready. But as another day past, she had no idea when she would be ready.

**

"Maddie." Sue popped her head into the kitchen. "You've got a visitor."

"Bobby?" Maddie set down her cup. 

"I don't mean to take up too much of your time." Bobby walked in.

"No, it's fine." Maddie waved him in. "Thanks Sue." Sue shut the door behind them.

"What's going on with my wife?" Bobby asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm sorry?" Maddie tried to remain casual.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Bobby felt his patience wearing down alarmingly fast. As a usually calm person, Bobby's temper was not holding very well.

"What do you want me to tell you?" She had no idea what was going on.

"The truth." Bobby said gently, "All I want is the truth. Ever since my wife got up in the middle of the night to help your friend she hasn't been the same. She quiet and reserved, she doesn't talk to me, she's holding me at arm lengths, so I'm asking what happened to my wife?" He leaned against the counter, "I know she's talking to you. I just want to know if she's okay."

Maddie thought a moment before replying. She didn't want to betray Athena's confidence. "She's not okay, but she's working on it. Give her time."

"Why wouldn't she talk to me? I'm her husband."

"I know. She knows. Just give her some time." Maddie advised.

"Will you tell her I'm worried?" Bobby asked.

"I will." Maddie nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"Thank you." Bobby smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your shift."

"No worries. I'm about to meet Chimney for lunch." Maddie picked up her purse. "I'll walk you down."

  
Maddie said good bye to Bobby and then dialed up Athena as she walked down the block to meet Chimney for lunch.

"Hey Maddie." Athena set down her sandwhich.

"You told me last week you were going to talk to Bobby." Maddie said. Athena was silent. "Athena?"

"I'm still here. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Maddie sighed to herself. "You need to tell him or at the least tell him you aren't okay if you aren't ready to talk."

"Last week you told me I could take as long as I need. I need more time."

"You can. I'm not telling you to tell him. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to or aren't ready to say. But Bobby just showed up at my work and asked me what's going on with you. He knows you aren't okay. He's worried Athena… and frankly so am I."

"I'm fine." Athena said forcefully. 

"You're not." Maddie countered.

"You don't get it. I have to be."

"Why?" Maddie voice softened. 

"I…" Athena failed to come up with a good answer. "I gotta go." She hung up. 

"Athena." Maddie looked down at her phone confirming Athena had hung up. She sighed then walked inside the restaurant to find Chimney.

**

"Maddie. Thank you for coming." Athena waved her into the house. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"Sure." Maddie took off her jacket and laid it on the back of her chair. "Thanks." She took the glass from Athena.

"I'm sorry for hanging up on your earlier."

"Well I'm sorry if I was too pushy."

"No you were right. I need to stop putting my life on pause for this. I've been trying to think of the right way to tell Bobby. How do I find the words to say hi honey, by the way I'm keeping you at arms length because I've been retraumatized about something that happened 30 years ago. And how was your day?" Athena took a long sip from her glass.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Maddie admitted. "Can't be worse than Captain Maynard saying 'Athena, we found the gun that killed your ex-fianceè you didn't tell you former or current husband about.' Is it?"

Athena chuckled. "You heard about that?" Athena cracked a smile. "Bobby told the team and Chimney told you."

"I hope you're not mad." Maddie said. Emmitt's investigation had happened months ago, she hoped Athena could take a little teasing.

"Not at all." Athena took another sip. "I sometimes forget what gossips they are over there at the fire house."

"Well as Buck told me once, when you're on a 24 hour shift and not much is going on, well the tea is spilled."

"It's also hard to keep secrets from family. Bobby's my husband. Buck's practically a third child.  
You are Buck's sister and Chimney's girlfriend. Buck and Eddie can't be seperated unless Christopher is sitting betweem them. And Hen's been my best friend for at least a decade. By blood or otherwise we're all family."

Maddie looked thoughtful as she took a sip. "I never really thought of it that way, but we are just one big family."

"Mmhmm." Athena nodded.

"Well, this secret is safe with me. I won't betray your confidence, but I will caution you, whether you tell him or don't. Or you take more time to figure it out, don't hit pause on your relationship. Don't hold keep Bobby behind a brick wall. That won't help either of you."

  
Athena was waiting for Bobby when he came home that night. 

"Hi." She held a cup of tea between her hands.

"Hi." Bobby said unsure what to make of this sight of her.

"Can we talk?" She asked like she thought he might say no.

"Absolutely." Bobby shrugged off his coat. He took a seat adjacent to her. He sat patiently waiting for her to speak.

"I know you spoke with Maddie." Athena said.

"She didn't say anything." Bobby replied. "She wouldn't betray your confidence."

Athena nodded. "She told me you two talked."

"Listen, I only reached out to Maddie because I was worried.. am worried. If you're not ready to talk, that's okay."

"I know." Athena smiled. "I do want to say something. I need you not to ask any question and just let me talk." Athena told him what happened when she arrived at Tara's house. 

Anger rose inside Bobby, not at his wife, but at this man who hurt a woman, and threatened his wife. He went rigid trying to keep the anger to himself. Bobby sat perfectly still as Athena shared her own experience. With tears gathered in her eyes Athena spoke faster, attempting to get through what she wanted to say before she was a teary mess. 

"And the other night, the way he approached me…well it just brought everything back and I haven't been able to get past it." Athena quickly brought her mug to her trembling lips as she tried to regain her composure.

Bobby was silent. He knew the statics. He was… well he didn't know what to feel. "Athena." He said quietly. "May I hug you?" Bobby didn't want to startle her.

Athena nodded. Bobby got up from his chair and walked over to her. He offered his hand and gently pulled her to her feet. Slowly he slipped his arms around he eveloping her in a hug. Athena was rigid for a mere moment then relaxed into his embrace. Athena put her arms around his waist and locked her hands. She rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath. Bobby didn't hold her tightly, but protectively. He bent down and kissed the top of her head. 

Athena raised her head. "Bobby, will you take me to bed and just hold me?"

"I'll never let you go if you don't want me to." He replied. With that he swooped her up in his arms. Athena rested her head on his shoulder. 

In bed Bobby put his arm and leg around Athena as he spooned against her. He heard a gentle sigh fall from her lips. He lay quietly waiting for her to fall asleep. Athena felt safe and protected, feeling his solid form wrapped around her. Lulled by his presence Athena found that sleep came easily and the nightmares vanished. She had the best sleep she had gotten in a week. 


End file.
